Change of Plans
by Jajay924
Summary: Desmond plans an escape while Vidic is out, but things don't go as he origionally planned, but he find he likes this course of action much better. Desmond/Lucy. First Assassin's Creed


A/N: Just got and beat Assasin's Creed 1 and I hope to get the second this weekend...anyway, this senario was moving around in my head. What Desmond should have done, lol.

Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think.

Desmond woke to the sound of his door opening. He stayed on the bed, only his eyes following the motions of the young women who had entered.

"Good morning, Desmond." Lucy said cheerfully, placing a plate of steaming out meal on the bed side table. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess." He said. She stood by the bed a moment, her hands clasped in front of her. She was definitely beautiful, but underneath that beauty there was an undeniable cuteness that Desmond couldn't get his mind off.

"Doctor Vidic will be up soon, so you should eat up. He wants you in the animus most of the day." She said brushing the front of her black skirt off. Desmond sat up, his legs hanging off the side of the bed and his eyes fell to her hands before his eyes found their way to her wide hips and narrow waist. Her white shirt molded to her body perfectly and Desmond didn't care that he was blatantly staring at her breasts.

"Um…well, you should eat. I'll be in the other room if you need me." She said, her face burning red from Desmond's eyes on her. She turned to leave and before she could take a step she was pressed against his hard, hot body and his hand was around her throat, squeezing just enough to cause a small panic to well up inside of her. "Desmond-" She was cut off as he squeezed just a little harder on her throat.

"Shut up." He said in a hushed voice and slowly walked, still gripping her tightly into the other room. "You're gonna get me out of here." He said and she tried to shake her head.

"I can't Desmond." She said her voice trembling. She tried to find a weakness in his hold on her, anyway to break free but his strength was too much, even for her, to break free from. If he wanted, he could kill her in an instant.

"Sure you can. You have all the access codes, security clearance don't you?" He asked his face pressed against hers, cheek to cheek. She felt his stubble on her cheek and the muscles of his body against hers and she bit her lip.

"Y-yes. I can get us out, but I can't Desmond." She said calmly, getting her voice back under control.

"What the fuck does that mean?" He snapped and whisked her back into the bedroom.

"If anyone here had the slightest inkling I was going to let you go, help you escape, I'd be killed on sight." She said and attempting once again to break from his hold but failed. At this second attempt Desmond reached an arm around her waist and pulled her against him even harder, he bottom pressing against his clothed groin.

"Not me though?" He asked and she shook her head as much as she could with his hand still around her throat.

"They need your memories; they can't kill you until they have them." She said, her chest heaving as she tried to keep her breathing under control.

"So if I killed you now, no one would care?" He asked squeezing her throat.

"I do not believe you will kill be Desmond." She said breathlessly. "You're an assassin, not a murderer." She said and he scowled.

"I am not an assassin anymore!" He hissed and she trembled.

"I think your current actions prove that whether you want to be or not, it is in your blood, and there is no way you can leave that part of you behind Desmond." She replied.

"Give me answers. Why am I here? What do you people want?"

"I can't tell you that. Not yet." She said and felt his muscles tense against her and she closed her eyes.

"I've been locked up in this fucking place nearly a week now. I won't let you go without something, dammit!" He snapped and she pressed her bottom closer to him and heard his slight intake of breath. She was unsure as to how unstable he was after the past events, and she still was unsure how the animus could affect one's mind and body, and so she was unsure as to how Desmond would handle the situation.

"Please don't kill me Desmond." She said in a far weaker voice than she was proud of. His breathing came out harder and he looked to the clock on the wall.

"When will Vidic be back?"

"About twenty minutes." She said and the arm that was around her waist loosened. His hand came to rest on her stomach, flattening itself out, and using it to push her closer to him. She sensed his grip loosen even further and turned in his arms. Now, his hand gripped the back of her neck and his palm rested on the small of her back. He looked down to her cleavage, which he could see nicely from this angle. "I know what you want."

"And what's that?" He asked, his eyes watching her breasts rise up and down.

"Me." She said and his eyes moved from her breasts to her eyes. Her tone was so inviting that he nearly groaned. She pushed her hops closer to his and ground herself against his hardening length. She felt her nipples harden as she looked up at him; his eyes were so hot and burned with just intensity she felt her knees grow weak. Thank God he was holding onto her so tightly.

His hands left her neck and back and grabbed her hips, pushing her roughly against the wall. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck and he picked her up, placing her legs around his waist. He pushed his erection against her, pushing her skirt up and squeezing the tight, smooth skin of her thighs.

"God, you're so hard." She breathed and he grunted, lowering his mouth to hers in a harsh kiss. She bucked her hips against him and smashed her breasts to his chest as she opened her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss. His hands slipped up to his bottom and a wolfish smile covered his face.

"A thong Lucy?" He chuckled and her face burned red. "You don't strike me as the thong type…especially at work." He pretended to be disappointed. "Does Vidic know about this?" He asked slowly grinding his erection against her soaking panties. She shook her head and reached for his jeans, fumbling with the button and trying to unzip him. He lifted her hips up and unzipped himself, and freed his throbbing erection.

"Fifteen minutes." She panted, looking at the clock.

"Hopefully I finish in time." He said.

"You'd better." She said and he pushed her underwear to the side, and rubbed a finger against her slit.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. He catches us, and I'll be fired, leaving you without an ally." She said and moaned when he inserted a finger into her.

"How many men have you fucked, Lucy?" He asked, feeling a strange possessiveness come over him.

"One. His name is Shaun. That's over now." She said riding his fingers and throwing her head back. "God, Desmond, please, just fuck me." She said and he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded frantically. He thrust into her and they both gasped loudly. She was so wet, and tight he had to slow his hips to keep from coming inside of her right from the start.

"You're so big." She said and pressed herself against him, her breasts crushed against his chest. She pushed back, letting the wall support her and she held onto his shoulders. "Faster, Desmond." She said and he pumped his hips slowly. "God dammit, Desmond, I said faster!"

"Ask nicely." He said with a smile and he bit her lips and groaned.

"Please, Desmond." She moaned. "Faster." He began to move inside of her and he groaned. He thrust harder, but kept his speed down to the clear annoyance of Lucy, who could not help but writhe against him. "Ten minutes." She said as she looked at the clock. His hands gripped her hips painfully hard and he began thrusting in earnest. He looked down into big brown eyes and thrust even harder.

He reached up and grabbed her hair in a tight fist and pulled her head back. Lowering his mouth he latched into her neck and sucked hard. She moaned even louder and finally, with loud grunts from both of them he came hard, inside her tight warmth. He pulled out and gently lowered her to the ground. He leaned against the wall, trying to regain her strength and straightened out her underwear and skirt.

"Dam, Lucy. That was great." He said and she blushed. He tucked himself back in his jeans and went to the bathroom to splash cold water over his face. When he left the bedroom she was still leaning against the wall, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed.

"Better than that Shaun guy?" She nodded silently and he laughed. He walked over to her and pulled her from the wall so she leaned against him. Her head went to rest on his chest and he breathed in her scent. She looked up at him, her brown eyes exploring his, her face open an genuine.

"Hang in there a little bit longer Desmond. I'm going to get you out of here." She said and he frowned slightly. He opened his mouth to speak but the sound of a door opening caused both their heads to snap in the direction of the outer room. She pulled herself away from him and straightened her clothing out one last time. "You're dripping out of me." She said, her face flustered. "It's going to be like this all day."

She stood straight and looked toward the bowl of oatmeal in the corner. "Hurry up and eat. He won't wait long." She said and as if on cue Doctor Vidic's voice filled the room.

"Come on you two, we have a lot of work to do today." He called from the animus. "Miss Stillman? Mister Miles?" Lucy, flushed cheeks and all, walked stiffly from the room, a wince as she began to move, leaving Desmond to stare after her hopelessly confused.


End file.
